Pete Kowalski
Pete Kowalski is a student at Bullworth Academy, and one of the main characters. His real name is Peter, but most everyone calls him Petey. Character Description Petey is the smallest of all the older students, smaller than Jimmy and even most of the non-clique students. He wears the same Bullworth blue sweater vest that Jimmy wears, but wears a pink shirt underneath. He has dark brown hair worn in a buzzcut and brown eyes. HE IS A FAGGOT!!! Characteristics Petey was one of the 7 students profiled on the Facebook. There, he was described as being a "normal guy" who enjoyed watching TV and playing videogames, but also admitted to enjoying Art. He also claimed he was a local at Bullworth Town, and his parents made him go to the academy because it was the only boarding school within walking distance of his house. In the game, Petey's defining traits are shyness and awkwardness rather than being normal. In his own words "I'm too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else", although during Chapter 4, he's told by Algie that he may not join the Nerds because they think he's "weird". Because of his small size he's picked on mercilessly by Gary, among others. However, he has a keen analytical mind, as seen by the valuable advice he gives Jimmy. Petey is sometimes thought to be either bisexual or homosexual because of his pink shirt and an excruciatingly awkward joke he makes during Chapter 4, suggesting that Jimmy would make a good male stripper. Gary also mocks him, referring to him as "femme boy", and asking him if he's watching the swimming team for the girls or the boys. If Petey is provoked into a fight during his few non-cutscene appearances, he uses the fighting style of the non-clique students; shoves and weak punches. Also, the non-clique student fight theme plays. In-game role As one of the Main Characters, Petey appears regularly throughout the game in cutscenes, although he can't be encountered during free roam under normal circumstances. Petey is the second student to introduce himself to Jimmy. During the early goings, he accompanies Jimmy and Gary on missions. During Halloween, Gary provides Petey with a pink bunny costume, similar to the one in the movie A Christmas Story worn by Ralphie. After Gary turns on them, Petey is despondent as, despite the fact that Gary picked on him and Jimmy looked down on him, he was part of a group. However, he continues acting as Jimmy's friend. It's his idea of Jimmy challenging Bif to a boxing match that finally helps Jimmy conquer the Preppies clique. At the start of Chapter 3, shortly before Christmas, Jimmy and Petey are playing darts in the boy's dorm when they're interrupted by Peanut. Later in that chapter, Petey plays a significant role in helping Jimmy beat Johnny. Johnny is on a bicycle and wielding a lead pipe. Petey manages to get to a magnetized crane and turn it on, causing Johnny's pipe and bike to get stuck to it and thus forcing Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand. In Chapter 4, Jimmy's battle against the Jocks starts when Ted and Damon knock down Petey and step on him. He's also seen in that chapter being denied membership to the Nerds clique, and he advises Jimmy on how to get the Nerds back under his control. During Chapter 5, Petey starts by trying to warn Jimmy that he can't forget about Gary, but Jimmy doesn't listen. After Jimmy gets expelled, Petey convinces him to keep fighting. At the end of Chapter 5, Dr. Crabblesnitch makes Petey the Head Boy on Jimmy's recommendation. Quotes Wandering campus *I'll be a virgin until I die. *Why was my dad a librarian and not a bank robber? *This is the way they educate people? It's no wonder this country's such a dump *I'd better stop being a wimp... If being bumped *Excuse me. *Ugh, careful! *Open your eyes, moron! Agreeing not to fight *Yeah, whatever. You're inbred. While fighting *Have you learned to read yet? *Everyone says your mom walks the streets. *Hit me and you'll still be a moron. If Jimmy hit him with a weapon *Jimmy, please! *I thought we were friends... Watching a fight *Man, I've gotta learn karate or something. Chasing someone *C'mere! *You ain't so tough! Out of breath *Oh man, I gotta get checked out for my asthma Kneed in the groin *Now I'll never be a dad! *You son of a bitch! Get back here! Knocked out *Argh! C-c'mon, stop! Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/bully/facebook/ Bullworth Facebook on Rockstargames.com]